disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Don't Dance
"I Don't Dance" is the fifth song in the film, ''High School Musical 2 ''and on the movie soundtrack. It is sung by Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans, and Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth. Lyrics Crowd: Hey, oh, play ball! Hey, hey, oh! Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, swing Chad: I’ve got to just do my thing Crowd: Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing Chad: Yeah Ryan: I’ll show you that it’s one and the same Baseball, dancing, same game It’s easy Step up to the plate Start swingin’ Chad: I wanna play ball Now that’s all, this is what I do It ain’t no dance that you can show me Yeah Ryan: You never know Chad: Oh I know Ryan: You never try Chad: But there’s just one little thing that stops me every time Yeah Ryan: Come on! I don’t dance Ryan: I know you can Chad: Not a chance, no Ryan: If I could do this, well you could do that Chad: But I don’t dance Ryan: Hit it out of the park Chad: I don’t dance Ryan: I say you can Chad: There’s not a chance, oh Ryan: Slide home, you score, swingin’ on the dance floor Chad: I don’t dance, no Crowd: Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing Chad: I’ve got to just do my thing, Crowd: Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing Chad: yeah, yeah, yeah Ryan: Two-steppin’ now you’re up to bat Bases loaded, do your dance It’s easy, take your best shot Just hit it Chad: I’ve got what it takes playin’ my game So you best skin that pitch you gonna throw me, yeah I’ll show you how I swing Ryan: You never know Chad: Oh, I know Ryan: You never try Chad: But there’s just one little thing that stops me every time Ryan: Come on Chad: I don’t dance Ryan: I know you can Chad: Not a chance, no, no Ryan: If I could do this, well you could do that Chad: But I don’t dance Ryan: Hit it out of the park Chad: I don’t dance Ryan: I say you can Chad: There’s not a chance, oh no Ryan: Slide home, you score, swingin’ on the dance floor Chad: I don’t dance, no Ryan: Put it back, tuck it in, take a chance Swing it out, spin around, do your dance Chad: I wanna play ball, not dance hall I’m making a triple, not a curtain call Ryan: I can prove it to you ‘til you know it’s true ‘Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too Chad: You’re talking a lot. Show me what you got. Stop. Swing. Swing it like this Ryan: Do the jitterbug just like that Chad: That’s what I mean, that’s how you swing Ryan: I say you can Chad: I know I can’t I don’t dance Ryan: You can do it Chad: I don’t dance, no Ryan: Nothing to it Atta boy, atta boy Chad: Hey batter batter, hey batter batter, what? Ryan: One, two, three, four, everybody swing, come on Chad: I don’t dance Ryan: I know you can Chad: Not a chance, no no Ryan: If I could do this, well you could do that Chad: But I don’t dance Ryan: Hit it out of the park Chad: I don’t dance Ryan: I say you can Chad: Not a chance, oh Ryan: Slide home, you score, swingin’ on the dance floor Chad: I don’t dance, no… Category:Songs Category:High School Musical songs Category:Stub Category:Group songs